


Be a stranger to love

by cat_pure



Category: Blade Runner (Movies), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom!Deadpool, Kpool, M/M, 双Ryan拉郎, 婚纱play, 银翼杀手2049 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_pure/pseuds/cat_pure
Summary: 前两天晚上从半次元摇首尾限定，随机到开头用“你是谁？”的要求，想了想，觉得可以写，于是有了这个故事。
Relationships: Officer K/Deadpool, Officer K/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

＊  
“你是谁？”

K的眉眼冷峻。他搜索着记忆，再次得出相同的结论，他没有一丝一毫跟对方相关的记忆，而对方举手投足间带出来的熟稔确也不能作假。  
这种违和有一种可能的解释，K想。他作为新型复制人，存在的意义就是绝对服从命令，在必要的时候，他会被进行格式化。这个‘必要’会发生的情况是，某段记忆对他已经产生了致命的影响，他的基线(base-line)测试出了问题，甚至不止如此，问题严重他的所有相关记忆都必须要被清除，否则，他无法再被投入使用。  
K暗忖着，攻向对方的杀招仍凌厉不减半分。

Wade注意到K对他表现出来的全然陌生，不由微微愣怔。K是最优秀的银翼杀手之一，对付他这种旧型，几乎Wade稍有不察便可能丧命，即使Wade被特殊改造过亦是如此。可Wade对K的身手过于熟悉，即使有所晃神，也仍旧能够凭借几乎融入本能的记忆下意识闪避。  
经年的朝夕相处，Wade对他的一切都无比熟悉。  
他早料到两人关系一旦被军队政府发现会是这种结果，但他没成想K除了被洗脑外，还进而被派发了要追杀他的任务。他作为世界上唯一一位能同时游走于新旧两型间讨生活的雇佣兵，给那位Joshi中尉暗中解决的麻烦事也不算少。他固然不无辜，可也没认为自己的罪大到需要被赶尽杀绝的地步，他不过是跟K相爱。  
恋人陌路，竟还不足够。  
他当然也逃不过被格式化的命运，只是他过去被折腾得多了，改造总也有点用处，错乱的程序甚至还能拿来抵抗自我销毁的指令。他不怕死，也不愿意K就这样忘记他，但更不能接受K最终因他而从了不起的大警官沦落成像他一样失败的实验品，Wade想，就让他一个人保留这些——

“唔……”左肩被利器刺入的痛楚让Wade的思绪回笼，Wade闷哼了一声，不退反进，直取K的咽喉。K向后闪身，扎进Wade身体的匕首被径直拔出，涌出的血液迅速湿透了Wade的制服。  
K没再发起攻势，他的脸上没有什么神情，只是注视着Wade，又开口问道：“你是谁？”  
“我是——唔……”脑内突如其来的猛烈刺痛打断了Wade的话音，他的意识混乱了一瞬，思绪突然转回刚才，他想，就让他一个人保留这些——  
保留这些什么？

片刻，Wade敲了敲额角，望向还站在原地的K，微微叹了口气，继而一副吊儿郎当的姿态向他走近。  
山不来就他，他只好去就山。  
他差不多已经理顺前因后果，他记得之前两人的关系被Joshi察觉，看K这幅样子，果然是没能逃过被洗脑。  
没关系，他都记得。  
他会带K找回所有的记忆。

Wade停在K面前，煞有礼貌地伸出手，自我介绍道：“你好，警官KD6-3.7，你可能把我忘记了，但我们可以再重新认识一次。”K没有搭他的问候，Wade也不觉得尴尬，反而自然地收回了手掌，“我是你正在交往的男朋友，Wade，第一任，也是唯一一任，而今天，是我们的三周年纪念日。虽然我们真正第一次见面的时候也是这样大打出手，但我真的没想到我的纪念日礼物是被男朋友还原相遇场景捅一刀。”  
K不置可否，他难以想象自己和眼前这个全身都包裹在红黑制服的旧型复制人有多么亲密的瓜葛，但却也无法生出断然拒绝的念头。  
Wade的话不一定可信，但他们之间一定存在相当深刻的羁绊。  
Wade好似感觉不到流血的伤口，继续笑嘻嘻地说道：“我没骗你，你最喜欢的电影是《第三性》，最喜欢的玩具是一匹黑色小木马，最喜欢的姿势是传统正面位……最喜欢的人是我。”Wade顿了顿，“嗯，还有，你一般都会叫我小宝贝。”  
K听着他一本正经地胡说八道，关于他对木马的童年回忆夹在里面，竟显得这段莫名其妙的叙述格外可信。复制人的高效导致他们一向是排斥垃圾信息的，但此刻他也说不出原因地没觉得不耐烦，他面无表情道：“我根本不知道有《第三性》这个电影。”  
Wade眨了眨眼，恍然道：“是这样，我差点忘了，因为这是一部很特别的电影……你每次看的时候都跟我在一起，所以，关于电影的记忆大概也被全部洗掉了。”他看着K，心知今天并非合适的时机，“没关系，下次有机会我带你重温经典。只是，要退役的旧型那么多，怎么你总喜欢针对我？”Wade撇起嘴角，从制服口袋里摸出一张卡片，举到他眼前，“喏，看好了，这是帮你们上司干活的证据，我还没到要被销毁的时候呢。”  
K只是粗粗扫了眼那张雇佣兵的身份卡，他这次追杀Wade本也不是因为要清理旧型，但他没有多言。目光更多停留在Wade的脸上，他不禁怀疑Wade是否真的是复制人，他隔着面罩都能透露出来的丰富表情令K破天荒地感到好奇。  
Wade拉起一截面罩，飞快地在他脸上亲了一下，不待K反应过来，就三步并两步地拉开距离，潇洒地挥了挥手，翻窗跑远了。

＊  
K任务未成，复命时Joshi也没有表现出意外或不满。K想，依Wade的本事，就算他全力以赴，确实也没有一举得手的把握。  
基线测试一切正常，Joshi自是不会多想，Wade不是好一时解决的角色，只要K不出纰漏，她大可以派其他人寻机暗杀。她思及此，置后了追杀Wade在K任务列表的优先级，下达了更为紧急的指令。  
不用必须执行追杀Wade的命令，K却是不自知地暗暗松了口气。  
原因，不曾深究，不得而知。

只是他不得不承认，Wade确实很擅长隐匿行踪，不仅体现在，即使他是不止一个人的任务目标，只要他有意藏身，杀手就要花上不少精力，还体现在，K已经做好了此刻要挨枪子的准备，弹轨却擦耳而过。一柄武士刀从持枪人的胸腔穿透，枪口，自然也在瞬间偏离，而他直到此刻才突然清晰意识到，那股暗中如影随形的追随感并非幻觉，也并非来自机械，而是不知何时就跟在他身边的Wade。  
K在心怀鬼胎的跟踪和不远万里的陪伴这两种措辞之间用了不到半秒的时间做判断，当他开始做这种判断的时候，就说明他并没有感觉到被冒犯，正相反，他想到Wade十句里有九句半不正经的模样，竟无故感到一种同事难以带来的轻松和安全感。  
不管怎么样，Wade刚刚确实帮了他的忙。  
K微微颔首致意。  
Wade却打蛇上棍地跟在他脚后，左冒头右露眼地扒着K讲什么他们之间过去的经历，不时夹杂着乱七八糟的俏皮话，倒不真去干扰K进行收尾工作。他吵闹的分寸把握地恰到好处，刚刚到K濒临堵他嘴的边缘，K完全不能明白为什么有人会有这么多话可说，就算他不插声，也能自言自语演一台戏。Wade的音色不尖锐，也不是多么特别，但莫名让K难以忽视，不知不觉地放慢了脚步，一心二用地边倾听边清理现场。仔细听来，除了Wade刻意为之的一抹轻佻，他的声音竟很有些温柔干净的味道，K有一句没一句地应着声，后知后觉地想，大概只有这人有能耐将事情增删修饰、讲得真假难辨，又让别人没法心生厌烦了。  
Wade却不满意他爱答不理的样子，一腔委屈地控诉他，K将封装的取证袋放到飞行器里，脱下手套，背对着Wade道：“我要回去了。”  
Wade戛然中止正在说的话题，扯住他的衣袖，毫不委婉地提醒道：“救命之恩。”  
K转过身，眉眼间带了些无奈，“你想要什么？”  
Wade却没接着跑出一句要他以身相许的火车，只道：“我还没有完全准备好，最近也不是适合的时候，记得你欠我一份报酬，我会去找你拿的。”  
他用的词是‘准备好’，而不是没‘想好’，K注意到。  
K点了点头，Wade身手利落地跟着钻进他的飞行器里，K按启动的手顿了顿，便听Wade理直气壮道：“捎我一程总是行的吧？”  
K的目光落在他随手放在一边的粉色猫咪背包上，冒在脑海里的第一想法，是Wade一个威名远扬的高大佣兵，居然喜欢这么少女心的玩意，真是有点……  
可爱。  
面上仍淡淡道：“你太吵。”  
Wade像在嘴上比了个锁拉链的手势，像小学生一样乖乖巧巧地板正坐在旁边不动了。  
K想，可惜世界上只有这么一个改造旧型，否则他真的有点好奇，是不是所有的都像Wade一样？ 

＊  
当一个独居者某天深夜才汇报完任务情况回到家里时，从黑暗里突然窜出一个人影扑过来，还大喊是惊喜，K是真的不能感同身受。  
他差点就开枪打爆Wade的脑壳。  
Wade委屈巴巴地坐在沙发上道着歉，但显然这位罪魁祸首并没有认识到错误，他的委屈在于——你不爱我了，以前我们也会这样玩，这次为什么生气了？——这个时间点上，口口声声说着“没关系，我会帮你找回记忆”的那些甜言蜜语，全都是不存在的，K就应该记得。  
但同时，他还在小心翼翼地偷瞄着K的表情，他想，K好像真的非常生气，他的唇角都被抿成了一条直线。  
K看着他那副模样，不由觉得跟Wade认真简直是刑罚自己，问道：“你是怎么进来的？”  
“我是你的男朋友。”Wade停顿了一下，声音里有点丧气，“好吧，起码是前男友，你没搬家，也没改过房间设置什么的。”他坐在凳子上，连着凳子一起，像螃蟹一样把自己挪到K眼前，面对面郑重地与他对视，“K，你相信灵魂吗？”  
K不知道他在搞什么，看着Wade没有说话。  
“你相信情感吗？”Wade叹了口气，“或者说，你相信爱吗？如果抛弃灵魂这种没有物质基础的无用假设，其实人类不过就是一台高级精密仪器加一大堆代码罢了。而爱情也不过是一系列固化的情绪反应和多巴胺奖励，用生物化学反应去实现爱情和用编程语言去实现又能有什么本质区别呢？”  
“我知道你觉得复制人没有灵魂——”Wade伸手抚平他因思索而微微蹙起的眉眼，“你一直是这样，你宁愿逃避面对自我。可如果没有灵魂，那么，凭什么这一堆代码的爱才是爱，那一堆的就不是？”  
这是一个不太好破解的说法，K觉得，起码他暂时没法给出一个很好的回答。  
Wade却忽而一扫刚才严肃的模样，脸上露出得意的神色，“这些都不重要，我是来挟恩图报的。”  
他这种理所当然的口吻，竟让K觉得意料之中。  
“所以，你到底想要什么？”  
“我说，我觉得你也不算讨厌我，或者说还有那么一点喜欢？你要不要跟我试试看？”Wade看着K张了张嘴，没给他说话的机会，又接着说道，“这就是我想要的报酬，我想要你的一整天，不是作为警官KD6-3.7，而是作为Wade的男朋友。我知道你明天休假，我想带你去个地方，我只要一整天，就算圆满我一个精心准备的三周年纪念日，可以吗？”  
拒绝，K想。  
然后他听见自己说：“好。”

＊  
Wade带他去了他的秘密基地，用Wade的话说，是他们的，曾经的他们。那是一个隐蔽的地下小屋，面积不大，却零零碎碎地堆了很多东西，温馨而不显杂乱。装饰用了大量的少女粉，不大像男性的房间，更不像杀手的房间，K伸手摸了摸置物架的里侧，很干净，可见这里屋主经常来打扰，并且十分用心。  
Wade说，那些东西，都是过去的记忆。

Wade把他按进过分柔软的沙发里，按开投影。  
是那个名字叫《第三性》的爱情电影。（* 注）  
电影最流行的主题之一是永恒的人工智能，只是在这部电影的背景设定里，人类已经消失在历史舞台，人工智能统治着世界。性别不再有男女之分，而是区别感性和理性，因为交配繁殖的时代早就脱离，现在是更加完美且精准的基因库繁殖时代。  
而所谓的感性和理性，则是从精神上判定的性别。  
感性的人类情感丰富，更适合艺术文化等感性层面的发展和创造；理性的人类冷静睿智，更适合法律政治等理性层面的制定与开拓。  
主角是一位理性，棕头发蓝眼睛，穿着深色的制服，站得笔直。  
懵懂期的记忆没什么特别，直到十四五岁，青春期懵懂时，主角开始了被同性别冷待的凄惨经理。他是个理性，经过了测验的、毫无伪装的、纯正的理性，可他又和其他理性不太一样。  
虽然未成年被规定了不可以有X生活，但青春期的少年，尤其是理性，根本不会去压抑，对他们而言就像一加一等于二一样正常。找个同样有冲动的，一拍即合，解决了这事，就像合作搞定一道数学题。  
然而主角不同，他压抑了这种冲动，拒绝了约他的人。  
这种行为很奇怪，一来二去，让他成为了一名异类。  
很奇怪，有毛病，不太正常，传言一旦散开，等待主角的就只有被孤立。  
他受到理性的排斥，却也无法融入感性，因为他太理性了，非常明显的理性。  
他无比孤独。

后来，就是毕业，主角考入了国家第一学府的法律系，成为了一等一的优等生，但他的‘洁身自好’在新的学校依旧导致了同样的结果。直到在某次校友聚会上，他遇到了这长达一年来主动对他说话且不是想约X的人，那是一个感性。  
不知道为什么，主角在被问及性别时，下意识隐瞒了自己，他说，“我是感性。”  
两人很快成为了朋友，又到了友情之上，起码感性这样认为。水到渠成地，他向主角告白了，主角没有拒绝，但同时也向感性坦白了，当初骗了他，其实自己真实的性别是理性。  
本以为这就是结束，感性最后却说，无论你是什么性别，我都爱你——哪怕你不爱我。

接下来，就是在一起的腻歪。中间唯一的小波折是理性被辞退了，因为他和感性的恋情。这个社会，理性可以找理性，可以和理性做任何事，可不该去招惹感性。不管真相如何，没人会指责感性，只会认为理性玩弄感性的感情，就像是在曾经的地球时代，无论是同性恋社会还是异性恋社会只要触犯了常规，就会被排斥，这是群居社会总会存在的鄙视链。  
感性哪里舍得理性受这种委屈，他道：“我们结婚吧。”  
理性很惊讶：“我是个理性，你……”  
感性打断他：“你会背叛我吗？”  
理性用力摇头：“绝对不会。”  
感性笑了：“那不就行了。”

就这样，他们结婚了，不唯美，不浪漫，不脸红心跳，可心潮澎湃。  
结婚以后，理性不自觉的表现越来越不像理性，他时刻都在感性身边，为了感性的喜好，放弃了自己很多工作，甚至选择成为首席大法官——一个听起来威风而没有任何实权的职位。  
对一个理性而言，工作是最重要的。  
从未听说哪个理性会为了什么而放下工作。  
他们相依厮守了整整230年，结合也成为了一段奇事，引发了不少感性思想家探讨异性恋的情感问题。当然，最后也没什么结果，因为他们始终认为理性这一生所坚持的只是忠诚。  
不是爱，而是对伴侣的忠诚。  
就连感性自己都是这样认为的，可是他这一生都很甜蜜，如同活在一个美丽的梦里。

直到临终的时候，感性比理性大，先一步进入轮回，分别时，感性笑着说：“谢谢你。”  
理性握着他的手，半晌都没说出一句话。  
感性吻着理性的手背，说着重复了二百多年的誓言：“我爱你。”  
理性怔怔地，终于哑着嗓子说道：“我……”  
感性温柔地看着他。  
理性嘴唇颤抖着，仿佛在承受着巨大的痛苦，他苍白着脸，用已经浑浊的眼睛看感性：“我不想和你分开。”  
感性心猛地一跳。  
理性从未流过一滴眼泪的眼睛里蓄满了泪水，他哽咽道：“不要离开我，不要丢下我，不要……不要忘了我……”  
感性用尽最后的力气，握住了他的手：“你爱我吗？”  
“我……我……”理性摇着头，说道，“我不知道什么是爱，但是我想和你在一起。”  
——像这样，一生一世，永生永世，永远在一起。  
感性弯着唇，对理性说的最后一句话是：“这就是爱。”  
他的理性，不懂爱的理性，是爱着他的。  
这是毋庸置疑的，这是不需要看最后结局那一段也能够清晰体会到的。

感性离世时理性那崩溃的模样，是不懂爱的模样吗？那是不知道爱情为何物的理性吗？  
不……那比绝大多数感性还要懂得爱情……  
感性去世了，理性又独自生活了三年。  
清晨醒来时的茫然若失，吃饭时的怔愣出神，在黑夜里蜷缩在被子里无声哽咽……

K的胸口传来钝痛，像是胸腔里的心脏被一双手攥紧，慢慢地搅烂。他无从辨析疼痛的原因，下意识地伸手摸向旁边，却只摸到沙发经受人体重量后残留的凹陷弧度，还有一些余温。  
片尾曲还在播放，他的手放在那个凹陷里待了两秒，才又伸出去往墙壁探找着灯的开关，还不等摸到墙壁，他的眼睛就被一双温热的手从后方盖住。  
“你愿意和他在这个轮回中结为伴侣，忠诚于他，无论他贫困、患病或者残疾，直至走进轮回，你愿意吗？”Wade的声音带着沙哑。  
是电影里，牧师问理性的宣誓词。  
“忠诚于”，而不是“爱”。  
K沉默着，一时没有说话。  
“我愿意。”Wade顿了顿，又在他耳边郑重而坚定地重复了一遍，“我愿意。”  
复制人的记忆力与计算机无异，K在黑暗里抿起嘴唇，缓慢地念出了理性的台词，“我会忠诚于他，他将是我唯一的伴侣。”

＊  
Wade竟少见地没有再说话，K闭上眼，一个温暖柔软的触感碰上他的唇角，他不禁想起第一次与Wade会面的场景。  
那个临别时玩笑般似的、一触即离的脸颊吻，还有泛着凉意的面罩。  
但此时此刻，他接触到的，全部都是皮肤的温热，不，不止，还有一些异样的，不平整，像是没祛掉的伤疤。  
在这个时代，所有复制人的肌肤在出生时就被统一创造得细腻无暇。尽管代码设定可以任意更改，但无暇，是大众默认的审美，如同不容程序的微小错报。  
他又抬起手想摸索墙壁上的开关，伸到半路的手在空中被拦截，他听见Wade轻声的请求，“可以吗？”  
K放松力道，任由Wade将修长的手指插入他的指间，十指相扣，将他仰压到沙发靠背上。接着，又一只手轻轻勾住他的皮带扣，Wade再次问道：“可以吗？”  
K没有回答，他空闲的手抚上Wade的背，竟摸到一片光裸的手感，和脸上同样的不平整，他这次可以确证是一块一块的疤痕。他的指尖描着脊骨的走势往下，一路勾勒着经过的每一块疤印，回吻住Wade的嘴唇。不是Wade刚刚那样小心翼翼的试探、浅尝辄止，K的舌头滑进他的口腔，舔了舔他的牙尖，缠绕着他的舌头。Wade似乎没料想到他的举动，一瞬乖乖地由他摆弄，脊骨上酥麻的痒意让他的身体不自觉地瑟缩着，K的手掌摸到属于尾椎的部分，一小截蕾丝的触感突然闯入其中，他在黑暗里挑了挑眉，接着往下，大量蓬松的纱料涌进手掌里——应该是个相当漂亮的大裙摆。  
K在脑海里架构着Wade身上的模样，这是件礼服裙，或者，更确切地说，应该是件婚纱。  
他拍了拍Wade的侧腰，让他分开腿跪坐在自己身体两侧，垂下的手肘碰到韦德光裸的大腿，微微生出一丝意外。他转而握住Wade紧实的大腿，碰在腕部齐整的纱衬收边让他迅速地做出补充判断，是一件非传统式的短款婚纱，前摆在膝盖上一寸的位置，后摆长长垂落。  
他的手绕向后侧，结实挺翘的臀肉便弹进手掌里——裙摆里的肉体一丝不挂。  
Wade咬住K的耳垂，一只手轻松地解开了K的皮带卡扣，握住了他弹跳出来的性器。K的呼吸节奏乱了，Wade当然知道，他对K的熟悉，只会比K想象中更加深刻，他得到的回馈是K收紧五指抓捏着他的屁股，他的动作不算温柔，饱满的臀肉从指缝中溢出。Wade喘息着，带着K与他交握的那只手摸向他的后穴，K的指节竟轻易地埋进里面，内壁柔软湿润的状态显然已经做过扩张。K旋转着在里面的手指，第二根也不加犹豫地没入其中，过于直接的节奏让Wade呻吟出声，他撩起K的T恤下摆，爱不释手地摸过他分明的腹肌线条，掐弄着K的乳头。K又叼住他的嘴唇，交换着深入而激烈的亲吻，他啃吮着Wade的舌头，迫使他无法收回，不得吞咽的涎液便不受控制地滴落。Wade喉咙里漏出细碎的呜咽，K拔出在甬道内模拟抽插的三根手指，将粘腻的润滑剂和肠液尽数蹭在Wade的阴茎上，翻身将Wade按倒在沙发里。  
Wade蓬松摇曳的大裙摆铺满了半张沙发，容纳不下的纱顺着边缘乖顺垂落，K跪在婚纱的后摆上，Wade一条小腿被架在他的肩膀上，另一条被他紧握着大腿拉开。他撑在Wade身上，先是试探地顶入了一截，而后抽出来将整根都撞进Wade体内。Wade惊喘了一声，伸手想去抓K的腰，K却没再留给他适应的时间，他激烈地挺动着，像是要把Wade就这样钉在这间屋子里，一次次用力冲撞。Wade急促地喘息着，摸到自己兀自淌着前液的阴茎撸动，K碾着那个每次压过会让Wade微微战栗的角度大刀阔斧地开拓疆土，像是存了心想让Wade发出更多淫靡的浪叫。  
Wade被压在沙发内侧下的手紧攥着布艺靠枕，脚趾都蜷曲起来，穴肉失控地痉挛着，却还嗜虐成瘾一样往里吸着近乎将它们搅烂的凶器。雇佣兵的身体展现出惊人的柔韧度，K压着他的腿向下，直到几乎将他对折，一下一下地向下楔着，俯下身，隔着薄薄的蕾丝啃咬着Wade挺立的奶头。Wade整个身体都无法自控地小幅度颤抖着，近乎粗暴地揉弄着自己的性器，另一只手抓着K因用力而收紧的侧臀。K像是要将囊袋也捅进Wade体内似地、重重将自己钉进最深处，跟Wade一起喷射出来。

＊  
“你害我把裙子弄脏了。”Wade闭着眼睛朝还压在他身上的K小声咕哝，他屁股连着大腿下面的一大块裙摆现在都又湿又黏，当然，他的下半身也都正处于相同的状态，黏稠的液体淌得他股沟里、甚至是大腿内侧到处都是。身上的短裙摆，他不用想都能直到，肯定也是被他自己射得乱七八糟一片狼藉。  
“抱歉。”K的声音带着还未褪尽的情欲，像是带着小钩子。  
Wade一下就没脾气了，只喃喃说道：“那是我原本为我们的三周年纪念日准备的，从款式设计，到缝制成品，都是我一个人亲手做的。”  
Wade陈述的语气很平淡，没带有一丝像平时那样偶尔刻意为之的委屈和撒娇，因为之前做得太过，嗓子还有些喑哑，说不出的性感。  
但K的心中却陡然生出一种难过，他心疼Wade自己一个人背负着全部的记忆，忘记一切的人不会觉得多么痛苦，可对始终记得的人而言却何其残忍。同时，他的心里还有着一丝庆幸和一丝嫉妒，庆幸自己曾经和Wade相爱，嫉妒曾经的自己和Wade相爱。

K想，就算记忆失去了，爱的本能也会一直都在。  
对于Wade的一切，他永远都无法拒绝、不能拒绝，也根本拒绝不了。


	2. Chapter 2

＊  
K看着卧室里将制服衣摆咬在嘴里，正利落地包扎处理腹部伤口的Wade，嘴里原本想说的千言万语，诸如“为什么不辞而别？”“你这些天去哪里了？”，甚至是“你终于来了，我一直在等你。”，全部变成了一句干巴巴的：“你受伤了。”  
“显而易见，”K走近才注意到，Wade正轻轻嘶着气，床上的金属盘里堆着一条几乎被血浸透的纱布，和一颗沾血的子弹——Wade刚从自己肚子里取出来的，他不由皱了皱眉，Wade见状笑了起来，“你还真是，只有这种时候才能有点表情。”  
“遇到什么麻烦了？”K接过他手里的酒精，放回医疗箱里。  
“没什么新意，你知道的，”Wade骂了句粗口，“能对我像狗见了骨头一样穷追不舍的，除了你们那位中尉女士动不动就想杀我一次，也就是亲手改造我的‘父亲’了。华莱士那边不知道发什么疯，Luv最近也被派出来追捕我了。”  
“Joshi又派人追杀你了？”，K握了握拳，“可能与我有关……我的基线测试又出问题了。”  
“问题不大。”Wade凑过去亲了亲他的嘴角，“又？你的基线测试之前就出了问题吗？怎么没有告诉我？哈，所以……我们相当于公开关系了?”  
“只是最近这几天才开始。”K觉得Wade的问题有些奇怪，他说的‘又’是指，他因之被格式化Wade相关记忆的那次，至于‘公开’关系，Joshi也早从那时就知晓了他们的关系。  
“难怪这两天总是遇到一些非置我于死地不可的人，那我就完全可以理解了。K大警官，当然是无价之宝，可以不择手段去守护的。”Wade促狭地笑道。  
K却想得没有那么轻松，一次采取措施无效，这次的手段只会变本加厉，没有更简单的道理。  
Wade看着他担心沉思的模样，两只手戳住他的脸，给他扯出一个上扬的弧度来，“船到桥头自然直，不要杞人忧天啦，来，给哥哥笑一个先。”  
K有些无奈地摇了摇头，他将医疗箱整理好，连装着垃圾的金属盘一起，从床上端起，余光扫到Wade身后的大纸箱，洁白蓬松的欧根纱料隐约鼓到箱盖外。Wade注意到他的视线，一下扑过去用身体挡住纸箱，十分认真地强调道：“你不能偷看，这是我为我们三周年纪念日准备的礼物材料。”  
K的眉心蹙起，重复道：“三周年纪念日？”  
Wade一脸控诉地看着他：“虽然还有四个多月才到，你是不是什么都没打算？”  
“不，”K的脸色变得凝重起来，他明白Wade刚刚的问题奇怪在哪了，“Wade，你，”他组织着语言，“你还记得吗？我们已经过了三周年纪念日。”  
“已经过了？”Wade也怔了怔，抬手按住自己的额角。  
“对，”K计算着Wade之前跟他说的时间，“准确地说，已经过了三个月了，我们回了秘密基地，看了《第三性》，然后……你一点都不记得了吗?你的箱子，你打算亲手做一条婚纱，是吗?”  
Wade沉默了两秒，看着K越发凝重的神情，语气故作轻松地打岔道：“原来已经过了，我的记忆又出现错乱了吗？别那么严肃，啊，虽然我感觉有点失落的，这么美好的记忆，我竟然全都忘记了？”  
“你知道的，我被Niander进行了大量的实验改造，体内有很多错乱程序，脑子里一直都是乱七八糟的。而且这也不是第一次记忆紊乱了，虽然这次消失的部分好像有点多……不要担心，没关系的，你可以讲给我听。”Wade坐起身，握住他有些凉的指尖，“所以，最后我到底做了什么样的婚纱？现在还放在秘密基地吗？没有带回家？”  
K流畅地描述着具体的式样，熟悉得像是不知道回味了多少遍，但回答到第二个问题时，却微微有些卡壳：“嗯……还放在那里，被，弄脏了。”  
“弄脏了？”Wade意味深长地跟着复读了一遍。  
K看着他，没说话。  
Wade拉着他的大衣领向下，距离拉近到彼此的鼻尖相抵，笑眯眯地又问道，“怎么弄脏的？”  
K忍无可忍，亲身上阵堵住了他不依不饶的嘴。

＊  
他们顺理成章地同居了。  
虽然K心底那丝似有若无的忧虑始终没能被打消，但Wade的记忆之后没再出现异常状况，两个人也就渐渐接受了Wade的说法。  
Wade不知道从哪个箱底又翻出了两件情侣装，抱怨说当初他偷偷买回来，软硬兼施了许久，K才在两周年纪念日的时候陪他穿了一次，这回好，他既然又把它翻出来，就说明这是天意。  
K，不管有没有记忆，自然都是那个K，穿是不可能天天陪穿的。两人身材相仿，Wade就一个人今天穿这件、明天穿那件，光着大腿遛着鸟，上身套着T恤就在家到处跑，大概是非要一口气穿个过瘾。  
K对衣服倒没什么意见，只是衣服的穿法实在不太宜描述，直接结果就是，导致他们浪费了大量空闲时间在床上。

＊  
可能是由于基线测试异常，K没再被派发什么任务，却也没被执行销毁，好像Joshi已经对他们束手无策，但越来越频繁出现的新型杀手显然一直在提醒着他们，他们之间的相爱有悖伦常、社会不容，只要Wade不死，这件事就永远不会结束。  
同时，另一批来自华莱士公司以Luv为首的不明目的者也使他们疲于应付，Luv似乎是想要活捉Wade，但因为K的存在屡次破坏了他们的行动，必要的时候除掉K，看起来也成为了他们的指令之一。  
来自两方势力不遗余力的追杀，让他们的日子过得并不算轻松。  
不过，Wade把这当作是疲惫生活中的调剂。  
以K和他的身手配合，更是一加一大于二的效果，虽然不胜其烦，倒也不至于应付不来。  
直到这次两伙人先后撞在了一起，Wade一时不防，K也左支右绌无暇分顾，Wade被一刀从背后捅穿了肩胛骨，当胸从楼梯踹落到一楼，被Luv捡了个正着。Wade被带走后，政府派来的杀手也不再恋战，K快速解决掉眼前的麻烦，追向Luv离开的方位。很快，本就受伤还要带着Wade的Luv与他的距离便越拉越近，最后被力不从心地堵截进一条死巷中。  
Wade显然已经被这位女杀手打昏，扔到了地上，Luv很清楚，今天没有机会带走Wade了，她举起双手慢慢后退，向明显不打算放她生路的K示意自己没有威胁。  
“我可以解答你想知道的东西，”Luv组织着语言，“我可以告诉你为什么华莱士要追捕他，而且……如果没预料错，他的记忆应该出过问题了。”  
K的枪口仍稳稳对着她，但也没有立刻开枪。  
Luv知道自己说对了，接着快速说道：“作为诚意，我可以先回答一个问题。根据我们收集到的消息，在你们的关系被发现后，被进行格式化相关记忆的并不止你一个，Wade作为当事人也没能避免，甚至他还被下了自我销毁的指令。只是不知道出于具体什么原因，他没有立刻像正常复制人那样立刻失去记忆，这也许与他接受过的改造有一定关系，我们需要带他回去进一步检查。”  
K没有动。  
Luv看着他。  
K道：“我放你走，继续说。”  
Luv松了口气：“在追捕行动刚开始的时候，他的记忆表现和现在明显不太一样，我们做了详细的分析，发现这种异常出现的时间节点是一次他腹部中弹的追杀中。我们推测，他的体内产生了某种针对洗脑的防御机制，但这种机制会随着他每次受到伤害而被破坏一部分，所以他的记忆会出现逐步倒退。而如果想要验证这种推测，比较直观的结果就是，这次他醒来之后的表现。”  
K抿平了唇线，守诺地放下枪，弯腰把还处于昏迷中的Wade托到背上。  
Luv坐靠在墙壁下看着K的动作，摇头道：“你就算知道了这些，也无法采取什么有效手段，最好的方式还是把他交给我们。”K自然不为所动，她顿了顿，喘了口气道，“我们不会放弃。”

＊  
K的内心却远没有他表现得那样平静，他不怀疑Luv的话，他自己也一直没放下过各种各样的猜测，但这种情况还是他无论如何都没有料想到的。  
他不由想起了第一次见面时他刺了Wade的那一刀，又想起Wade按着额角的痛苦神色，是否从那时开始Wade的记忆就已经出现问题了？以Wade看似没心没肺实则温柔细腻的性格，会在知道自己被格式化之后还来招惹他吗？他们之间是不是本来还存在更多甜蜜的记忆？这次呢？如果有一天，Wade忘记了他们的相遇，忘记了一切……  
K的思绪杂乱，一旦考虑到恶化可能出现的结果，就无法再做想象，一时竟没注意到趴在他背上的Wade已经醒了。  
“K？”Wade的脸埋在他宽阔的背上蹭了蹭，“我还以为我被抓走了，我的背好痛。”  
Wade声音响起的那一刻，K心脏微微缩起，在听到Wade熟悉的撒娇口吻时，才稍微定了定，他安抚般低头亲了亲Wade搂在他脖子上的手背，道：“没人能带走你，就到家了。”  
Wade像是感觉到了他的不安，也亲了亲他大衣领下露出的脖颈，语气明快道：“当然了，谁敢跟我的K大警官抢人。”  
K打开门，将他放到沙发里，转身去拿医疗箱。Wade坐在沙发上，多重的伤好像都没法影响他的活力，转着眼珠不安分地四处乱看，视线扫到挂在旁边的情侣装时，有些惊喜地叫道：“咦？K，K，你把它们买回来了？我那天看中的时候，你还满脸不愿意，害我差点跟你吵了一架，结果你把它们偷偷买回来了？这是两周年纪念日的提前惊喜吗？”  
“什么？”K拿着医疗箱快步走出来，心又沉了下去，两周年？  
“就是那个呀，”Wade指着那两件情侣装，一脸‘你真是太好了我就知道你爱我’的表情，笑嘻嘻道：“快说，你什么时候偷偷把它们买回来的？”  
“你忘了吗？”K闭了闭眼，把视线专注到他被穿透的伤口上，不去看Wade的神情，用力保持着语气平静，“Wade，那是你买回来的，我们的两周年纪念日早就过了。”他控制自己的手不要偏抖，脑海里全是Wade穿着T恤满屋子乱跑的样子，“你还抱怨我不肯天天陪你穿，一个人把两件轮换着穿。”  
从Luv那里得知前因后果时，他就已经开始给自己做心理建设。他早料到会有这种结果，甚至连更差的，他也预想过，但事情真的发生时，K还是从心底感到一种无法抑制的痛楚。  
他的声音终于带了一丝几不可察的颤：“……Wade，你忘了吗？我们连三周年纪念日都过了。”  
Wade张了张嘴，愣怔着，他看向K，K脸上交织着自责、不安，还有一丝期冀——期冀Wade在恶作剧，可逃不过Wade宣判处刑。  
他听见Wade说：“对不起，K。”  
K摇了摇头：“这不是你的错，你的记忆之前已经倒流过一次，但上次还停留在三周年前几个月。”K略去前因后果，简单地解释道：“你体内的记忆机制，在每次受伤时都会遭到破坏，”他注视着Wade，眼睛里带着一丝请求，“所以，Wade，不管发生什么，保护好自己，千万不要再受伤，答应我。”  
“背负着这些一定很辛苦吧，”Wade摸了摸他的脸：“不要自责，没能保护好自己，是我的问题，我以后会注意，我保证。”

＊  
他们开始了流亡的生活。  
之后K无论如何也不愿再停留在家里，像等着人随时来追杀的活靶子，和Wade两个人隐匿行踪离开了一直生活的城市。  
K的神经却一直紧绷着，杯弓蛇影，生怕Wade再受丝毫伤害，任由Wade一直咕哝他，是不是把自己当成了瓷娃娃，也不肯放松丝毫警惕。  
他们带了那箱为制作婚纱而准备的衣料，Wade在听了K给他讲的事情之后，坚持要再做一条出来，说无论如何也不想忘记这件事，K自然由他。

他们在每一个地方停留的时间都不长，时而还是会受到追杀，但K将Wade保护得密不透风。  
Wade没再受过伤。  
可情况却没有如K设想的那样发展。

K很快就发现，即使Wade完好无损，他的记忆也每天都在一点点消失。最开始，是Wade曾经和K说过的某件事，K无意间再提起时，Wade却满脸茫然。后来，即使不用K试探，恶化也显而易见，Wade的记忆一直在向前倒退。  
K想尽办法，也无法阻挡，像握在手里的沙，怎么都要从指缝中漏走。  
他对Wade越来越熟悉，Wade对他越来越陌生。  
有时候Wade自己也会意识到这种情况，这些时候，他往往都会跟K加快做婚纱的速度。  
他怕自己来不及做好，就已经把K忘记了。

K越来越沉默。  
在Wade忘记《第三性》的那一天夜晚，他和Wade依偎在沙发里重新看了电影，电影结束的时候，他像是把所有积压的情绪都爆发了出来。他几乎是粗暴地一次次贯穿着Wade的身体，他们在飞行器里的每一个角落疯狂做爱，像是失控的野兽，面对向自己逼近的无尽深渊时，以最原始的方式发泄对明天到来的恐惧。  
K望进Wade的眼底，卑微地祈求：“不要忘记我……Wade，求你，别丢下我……”  
他怕Wade忘记他，但这不是让他恐惧的根源，他怕Wade忘记他后，他没有机会像Wade找回他一样再找回Wade，他怕Wade的防御机制完全失效后会执行的自我销毁指令。  
他怕Wade丢下他，丢下他一个人，在这个世界上。  
Wade挣扎着爬起来，又去拼层层叠叠的婚纱摆，他重复着K的话：“我不会忘记，K，我不会丢下你。”他停了停，又轻轻说道：“我不想……K，我不想忘记……”

可他还是忘记了。  
那个下雪的早上，K坐在床头，看着Wade睁开眼，看向他时，脸上是全然陌生的神色，他坐起身，眉眼间带上几分茫然几分轻佻，和藏得很深的一点疏离，道：“你好，我是Wade。”他歉意地笑了笑，“我的记忆可能出了点问题，我对昨晚没什么印象了，我们发生了什么吗？”  
K没有说话，眼底是浓得化不开的悲伤，Wade不由伸手抚上他的眉心，轻声道：“别难过，虽然不知道为什么，第一次见面说这些可能也不太合适，但我见了你，总觉得有种熟悉的感觉。”  
K握住他的手，道：“KD6-3.7，叫我K就可以。”他顿了顿，“现在来不及详细解释了，有一批杀手正朝这个位置赶来，你……”  
Wade点头道：“好，我们能应付得来吗？”  
我们。  
就算他全无记忆，不明情况，却还是不消K解释就立刻相信了K的说辞，也没打算丢下K一个人，K意识到这点后，抿了抿唇，道：“现在来不及转移位置了，应该可以解决，但不会太容易，你……一定注意安全。”

＊  
这确实是场不太容易的战斗，Joshi和Niander应该是达成了某种合作，两方联手的能量显然增强了不少，Wade和K很是花了点精力才清理完麻烦。  
Wade将手里的武士刀插回背后的鞘中，活动着筋骨朝K走去：“真的，K，你给我一种熟悉的感觉，在一起打过架之后，就更明显了，你好像对我也很熟悉，我在以前的任务里也有过不少搭档，但你给我的默契感很不一样。”  
K点了点头，思索着恰当的说法：“因为，我们确实不是第一次见面，准确来说，我们已经在一起快四年了，我是你的——”  
K抬头看向Wade，却看到Wade猛然收缩的瞳孔，他的声音被猛扑过来的Wade打断，冲劲带得他转了个身，K抱着Wade用力平衡才稳住身形，接下来的一切，都像是电影里的慢镜头，他听见破空而来的子弹穿透肉体的声音，扫到角落里露出头的人影，他有些愣怔地凭着本能抬手，一枪射穿了偷袭者的头颅，而才后知后觉地意识到刚刚发生了什么。  
K的手剧烈地颤抖起来，前所未有的巨大恐慌涌上他的心头，他低头看向扑倒在自己怀里的Wade，除了制服左背上的弹孔外，仿佛一切都没有异样。他想起他问Wade为什么选择红色做战服时得到的答案，他伸手摸向那个伤口，猩红温热的鲜血沾进他的手掌，附近的制服布料都已经被血液湿透。  
Wade深深地望着他，像是还没有完全忘记他的时候，想要把他牢牢记在心里那样。  
千思万绪挤在K的喉咙里，他张了张嘴，却没能发出一个音节，手上的鲜红色仿佛把视野都模糊成了一片。  
他听见Wade说，“是我的男朋友？”  
K想说，不止，是我这一生唯一的伴侣。  
但他实际好像连头都没有点。  
那个弹孔的位置，穿过心脏，怎么都无力回天。  
Wade笑了笑，“别哭，男朋友，我愿意的。”  
K才发现，他觉得视野模糊是因为眼泪不知道什么时候流得到处都是。  
他想，不管在一起多久，Wade总是能出乎他的意料之外，和他相爱的日子也因此永远不会腻烦，这次也还是这样。有关Wade终将走向销毁，他给自己做过太多次离别时场景的心理建设，但没有一次是像现在这样，突如其来，戛然而止。  
那是Wade的最后一句话，他说，别哭，我愿意的。  
K慢慢躺在地上，雪花一片片飘落到他脸上，很冷，又想，婚纱还没有做好，Wade怎么能就这样丢下呢？

＊  
“我愿意接受格式化。”K脸上没有什么表情，平板地陈述道：“只有这一个条件。”  
Joshi思考了几秒，便点了点头，“可以，我会尽快调取Wade的源代码，AI制作完成后，我会给你通知。”中尉女士停顿了一下，又轻声道：“我很抱歉。”  
K点了点头，没有说话。  
他的要求是，调取当初制作Wade的源代码，编成AI放在他身边。  
没有任何经历、没有改造、没有记忆的Wade，也许早就不再是Wade，和市面上流行的那些定制AI伴侣没有任何区别。  
但他，到底还是想见活生生的Wade最后一面。

Wade被制作好的那天，K在大衣里穿了那件情侣装，按照约定，验收过后，他就要接受洗脑。  
K深吸了一口气，推开门。  
虚拟的雇佣兵转过身，带着几分好奇，还有几分欢喜，开口时尾音里带着不自觉的上挑：“你好，我是你的AI男友，Wade。”他歪了歪头，朝K伸出手，从K脸上穿过，而后好像才意识到，自己并没有实体，“抱歉……虽然直到今天，我才算第一次正式见到这个世界，但我总觉得，对你的感觉不太一样，是因为主人关系设定的缘故吗？”  
K没有说话，沉默地望着Wade的虚影，几乎连眼睛都不眨。  
“你已经知道我的名字了，但是我，唔，这么问会不会有点奇怪？”Wade倒是十分生动地眨了眨眼。

“你是谁？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记：  
> 其实我不是很确定我有没有讲清楚这个故事，我的文力太单薄，支撑不起我想写的脑洞。  
> 故事背景时间设定是发生在《银翼杀手2049》前，除了呆噗之外，其余人都来源于电影，故事的结局也算是正好衔接到电影吧。  
> 我设想中的后续，呆噗就相当于，电影里AI女友Joy的角色。  
> 文名出自电影里戴克的一句我很喜欢的台词，当时，他对K说：“Sometimes,to love,you gotta be a stranger（有时候，爱一个人，就要变成陌生人）.”，K对他举杯，回答道：“To strangers（敬陌生人）.”  
> 嗯，就这样。  
> 双Ryan真的很好吃，K噗真的很可以，请大家康康我，他们是真的。

**Author's Note:**

> * 注：唔，差点被我忘了，电影名字是编的，现实中并不存在，情节来源于原耽作者龙柒太太（我吹爆  
> 顺便提醒一句，只喜欢看甜的姑娘可以止步到此了，就把这里当作是结局吧。


End file.
